<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OffGun+ February Drabbles by allourheroes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138835">OffGun+ February Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes'>allourheroes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OffGun+ Monthly Drabble Collections [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Me - Fandom, Thai Actor RPF, offgun, คนละทีเดียวกัน | I'm Tee Me Too (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV), เพราะความรัก ไม่ได้มีคำจำกัดความ | Love from Outta Space (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily, more or less, drabbles about OffGun or variations thereof throughout the month of February--with more of a Valentine theme!</p><p>From very soft to somewhat spicy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khai/Third (Theory of Love), Maetee/T-Rex Vatee Ruangritiroj, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Off/Gunn, Pick/Rome (Senior Secret Love), Sean/White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OffGun+ Monthly Drabble Collections [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pink (offgun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Much like last month, I made a list. This time, we have <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/584447161610141696/805521917003956265/Screen_Shot_2021-01-31_at_11.36.26_AM.png">February's more Valentine-themed word list</a>. Again, feel free to use the list if you want! Have some fun with it. :)</p><p>I'll be doing various lengths again, but still making an attempt to keep It to exactly 100/150/200/250(/300). I might have had a 125 and a 175 last month, but shhhh.</p><p>NSFW drabbles will be marked in the chapter notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, it was just that Gun would react so strongly.</p><p>It was how easily he’d get flustered, how Off would find that cute and a little funny.</p><p>It was the way Gun would hide by putting his face against Off, behind Off, when Off was the one who’d made him shy to begin with.</p><p>It used to just be for fans, for fun.</p><p>Now it’s how seeing Gun, any time, makes Off feel.</p><p>It’s the way Gun’s cheeks turn pink when Off so much as gives him a <i>look</i>.</p><p>It’s the way no one needs to know except them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. confession (offgun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In much the same idea as the last... :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off’s confession doesn’t come in words. It comes in small shifts and little changes.</p><p>One day, he lets Gun hang onto him longer. He lets Gun twine their fingers together.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Gun without anyone ever telling him he has to.</p><p>It takes a while for Gun to realize what it means, to get over his embarrassment and let Off really look at him, to look back.</p><p>When their eyes meet for just long enough, Off is saying all those things he’d never said and still can’t put into words. He’s giving himself over, wholeheartedly now. Every single part of his soul laid bare for Gun to see, to judge, to accept, to cherish.</p><p>Off doesn’t have to say it then, and the first time he <i>does</i> say “I love you,” it feels like the thousandth.</p><p>Because, really, it is.</p><p>His eyes had already said it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. gift (khaithird)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khai makes dinner to the best of his abilities. Which is decent considering he spent the last two weeks cooking in secret and had to replace two different pans before he realized his mistakes and actually learned from them. (Khai has always been a slow learner.)</p><p>He serves it up just as Third is opening the door and runs over as soon as Third is in.</p><p>“Third, I missed you! I love you.”</p><p>Third side-eyes him.</p><p>Khai clears his throat. “I made dinner. For Valentine’s Day.” He beams at Third despite his nerves, leading Third to the table.</p><p>“Khai…” Third starts, and Khai’s heart drops into his stomach.</p><p>“You don’t want it? Should I make something else?” He almost grabs a plate, when Third grabs his arm.</p><p>Third swallows, feet shifting. “When do you want your gift?”</p><p>Khai blinks, but a slow grin spreads across his face. “Something for me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. stuffed animal (offgun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some people think the collection of toys, cute things, speaks to a childishness about Gun and, really, this is a valid point.</p><p>When Gun chooses to be, he can be quite childish, wants the world to baby him.</p><p>But this isn’t all there is to him.</p><p>And even at his most childish, he is not, in fact, a child.</p><p>The things his stuffed animals have seen can readily attest to that and, were they capable, they might shield their eyes whenever a certain someone comes to stay over.</p><p>No, Gun is not a child...but he does love his Papii.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. heart (khaithird)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Teeny tiny bit 🌶</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khai is on top of Third when he pauses and laughs suddenly.</p><p>Third looks up in confusion, and possible affront, as they were literally mid-fuck. There’s not many worse times to break out in laughter without obvious cause.</p><p>“What?” Third grumbles, afraid of what Khai might say.</p><p>Khai shakes his head, but then he must decide to say it anyway. “With you I use my heart,” Khai explains. “‘With them I use my body, with you I use my heart.’”</p><p>Third shoves at Khai’s shoulder with a glare. “Get off.”</p><p>“I’m trying, tee rak,” Khai says sweetly, rolls his hips the way he knows will make Third’s breathing stutter.</p><p>Third tries to refocus his anger. “Who do you use your body with?” he prompts.</p><p>It’s now that Khai realizes his mistake. “With you. Only you.”</p><p>Third huffs, but his arms wrap around Khai’s neck, his leg hooking over Khai’s hip.</p><p>“My body, my heart, my everything,” Khai murmurs. “It’s all yours, Third.”</p><p>Third kisses him then, lingers long enough that it’s a bit of a surprise when he speaks next. “Me, too,” he whispers. </p><p>Khai’s brows furrow.</p><p>Third runs his fingers through Khai’s hair, draws up his courage. “All yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. card (pickrome)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pick stands in the aisle awkwardly, rows of lovey-dovey cards in front of him. He starts to reach for one only for another person to enter the aisle, and he sweeps his hand back through his hair instead.</p>
<p>“Need help?” someone asks, and Pick turns to see Friend standing there.</p>
<p>Pick frowns for a second. She must’ve come out to the city, for one reason or another. It still kind of shocks him to see her. “Er…”</p>
<p>Friend smiles. “P’Pick, right?”</p>
<p>Pick nods. “Nong...Friend?” he asks, as if he doesn’t remember clearly the visit they’d made to Porsche two years ago. There had been some rather memorable parts to those visits.</p>
<p>She seems pleased at the recognition and her fingers start leafing through the cards. Her eyes flit to Pick. “Choosing a card for your <i>faen</i>?”</p>
<p>Hesitating, Pick nods.</p>
<p>“Are you still with Rome?”</p>
<p>Pick freezes. He had never said-- He hadn’t explicitly <i>been</i> dating Rome at that time. Sucking in a breath, Pick nods. “Er. Yeah.”</p>
<p>“He was so cute,” Friend enthuses. She slides out a card and offers it to Pick. “Would this one work?”</p>
<p>Pick accepts the card, realizing he ought to give Friend a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. reservation (khaithird)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you make reservations?” Third asks, for about the fourth time.</p><p>They’re getting closer and closer to the restaurant and Third has been fretting the whole time. He has some reason to with Khai, although not Khai with him. The place they’re going to is normally packed and given that it’s Valentine’s Day, it’ll be impossible to get a table.</p><p>Khai puts his hand on Third’s knee at the stoplight and gives him a soft look. “I made reservations at the restaurant. And don’t worry, I have no reservations.”</p><p>Third frowns, lost and unsure as to whether or not he should be upset with the contradiction.</p><p>“No reservations at all,” Khai continues, “about you, Third.” He squeezes Third’s thigh for emphasis.</p><p>“Ugh,” Third says as the light changes and Khai’s focus goes back to the road. “So cheesy.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Khai can see Third smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. candy (offgun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off loves sweets and Gun is his favorite.</p><p>When he eats Gun, there’s not just the sweetness of sugar. There’s the sour tang of citrus, a little salt. There’s the sizzle of spice on his tongue, but a heat that is not at all unwelcome. Gun’s is a heat that lingers on the tongue, makes you lose your taste for all else.</p><p>He devours Gun with the enthusiasm of a child trying candy for the first time, like an explorer reaching the highest heights.</p><p>As if there’s nothing better, no taste sweeter, than Gun Atthaphan.</p><p>For Off, there really isn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. breakup (pickrome)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is accidentally 400 words. Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken all of Pick’s efforts to tell his father about Rome, so it’s painful when, after a moment of silent contemplation, his father’s first real words are:</p>
<p>“Break up with him.”</p>
<p>Pick feels angry, lets that lurch to the surface over how <i>hurt</i> he is, how insecure he’d been about the whole thing to begin with. Pick is not weak. He will not let his father see his sadness in this, only his stubbornness.</p>
<p>He had known from the start that his father wouldn’t approve, had feared Rome letting something slip back in the day, but there was no way he was ready to give up Rome now.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Pick’s father raises an eyebrow at him. “‘No’? At your age, you should stop fooling around and start listening to your father.”</p>
<p>“No,” Pick repeats. “You think that just because it’s what you want for me, it’s the right thing. I’m not breaking up with Rome. I’m going--” Pick stops, gathers his courage, breathes in slowly, out. He hasn’t even said this to <i>Rome</i> yet, but he’s certain. “I’m going to marry him. And you can’t stop me.”</p>
<p>“Marry him?” Pick’s father asks in surprise.</p>
<p>Pick nods.</p>
<p>His father stares at him consideringly for a moment, his expression serious but his eyes… “Good.”</p>
<p>Pick blinks, taken aback by the sudden turn. “Didn’t you just tell me to break up with him?”</p>
<p>“That’s when I thought you weren’t taking things seriously. I want you to settle down, son. And Rome seemed like a polite enough boy, I’m sure he’ll fit right into the family.”</p>
<p>Still confused, Pick can only say, “What?”</p>
<p>“About the wedding plans, you know that it’ll have to be a sophisticated event. I’m going to start calling your relatives--”</p>
<p>“Dad.”</p>
<p>Pick’s father pauses. At Pick’s look, he sighs. “I thought you were fooling around, avoiding commitment. If you want to marry him, I’m happy. I just want you to have a good life, a good family.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“Pick, are you looking for my disapproval?”</p>
<p>Pick frowns, shakes his head. “No, of course not.”</p>
<p>“Good,” his father says again. “Then, it’s decided. Now what time of year should the wedding be? What does Rome like?”</p>
<p>Pick flushes. “I haven’t actually <i>asked</i> him yet.”</p>
<p>His father’s eyes go wide, his mouth agape. “Go! Need help? I can--”</p>
<p>“I got it!” Pick shouts, his father chasing him out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ring (pickrome)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A direct sequel to the last drabble! Based on what I said in comments to AberrantAngel and also connected to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498278/chapters/70064811">this drabble</a> from last month.</p><p>Again...this one is...not much of a drabble at 450 words. Whoops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s the r--”</p><p>Pick laughs loudly, awkwardly, and hopes that Rome hadn’t heard the end of his father’s question.</p><p>Rome looks at Pick and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Pick’s father hmphs in dissatisfaction.</p><p>This is the third time this has happened, in one form or another.</p><p>
  <i>Have you set the date?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Did he ask?</i>
</p><p>It’s not that Pick means to put off the question, it’s just that… Well, it’s not like he’s ever asked anyone to marry him before. He and Rome live together already so it’s not like it would be <i>that</i> much different than the way things are now, but still!</p><p>...Pick isn’t scared. He’s just...just...<i>intimidated</i>. He’s not sure if that’s better or worse but whatever the case, he’s not scared.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Right.</p><p>Porsche and Emma are in town and although they haven’t seen each other in a while, Pick is comfortable enough with Porsche to explain his current woes when they meet up for coffee.</p><p>“You’re really going to propose?” Porsche asks, wide-eyed and a bit incredulous. It’s somehow both insulting and nerve-wracking.</p><p>“Yes. Why? Do you think I shouldn’t?” Pick has made up his mind already but the anxiety is getting to him. Along with the daily texts from his dad.</p><p>Porsche shakes his head. “No, no. I’m just surprised.” He pauses. “What does--”</p><p>Pick’s phone buzzes and he shakes his head, shows the screen to Porsche.</p><p>“If your family approves, why don’t you just do it?”</p><p>“Why don’t you propose to Nong Emma?”</p><p>Porsche opens and closes his mouth, gives up. A long moment of silence follows, then Porsche says, “Do you have the ring?”</p><p>Pick glances around, reaches into his bag to pull it out, opening the box below the tabletop to give Porsche a peek.</p><p>“<i>Wow</i>! And why do you have it with you?”</p><p>“I can’t let Rome find it.”</p><p>“Or…” Porsche starts, a terrible plot afoot. “You <i>do</i>. Just let him find it and draw his own conclusions.”</p><p>Pick stares at Porsche. “I can’t believe I ever listened to you.”</p><p>“Wait, wait. What about--”</p><p>~</p><p>Rome rounds the corner, just separated from an evening catching up with Emma. He sees Pick waiting for him and picks up his step, wonders if Pick is annoyed. But why is Pick waiting outside anyway? Is something wrong?</p><p>“Rome.”</p><p>Rome slows, there’s something about Pick’s voice that seems different.</p><p>Pick holds out his hand, even though people might see them.</p><p>Rome can’t help his blush, his confusion. He lets Pick take him back to their place where everything is graced by soft candlelight. It brings back memories.</p><p>“Creepy?” Pick asks.</p><p>Taking his cue, Rome shakes his head, replies, “Romantic.”</p><p>And Pick is dropping to one knee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. romance (pickrome)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another continuation from the last two! Because Max demanded it and I was like, "Wellllll...I do have an idea."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pick is still on one knee, Rome barely having had time to take a breath, when Pick’s phone starts ringing. He glances at the caller ID and rolls his eyes, accepting the call.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Did you ask--”</i>
</p>
<p>“Yes,” Pick tells his father, grinning up at Rome with ring box in one hand and phone in the other.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Did he--”</i>
</p>
<p>“He hasn’t answered. I just asked.”</p>
<p>Rome is swiping away the tears of emotion that misted his eyes, that have turned to tears of stifled laughter.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Let me talk to him!”</i>
</p>
<p>Pick covers the mouthpiece. “Rome, my dad wants to talk to you.” He hands the phone over.</p>
<p>Rome, with shaking hands, accepts, barely greets Pick’s father when Pick’s dad says, <i>“Son, I know Pick is hard-headed and crude and stubborn, but he’s got a good job. Please say yes. Even if you are too good for him.”</i></p>
<p>A burst of tear-filled laughter really does break free then. “Thank you--”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Dad. Call me dad.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Thank you, d-dad,” Rome manages. </p>
<p>He fumbles the phone back to Pick and Pick hangs up with one last, “I’ll call you after.”</p>
<p>“Sorry if it’s not so romantic now,” Pick says, finding his way back on course. “So?” He doesn’t elaborate. This whole thing has been hard enough.</p>
<p>“Yes, P’Pick.”</p>
<p>The second the words are out, Pick is up on his feet and kissing Rome, then backing off to fumble with the ring, slipping it onto Rome’s finger and chucking the box onto the couch. He kisses Rome again, swaying them towards the bedroom.</p>
<p>Rome breaks the kiss. “Didn’t you tell your dad you’d call him back?”</p>
<p>“He can wait until the morning,” Pick says, and then they’re tumbling onto the bed.</p>
<p>“P’Pick,” Rome murmurs, limbs entangled in Pick’s.</p>
<p>“Mh?”</p>
<p>As if sensing, knowing, all of Pick’s doubts, his weaknesses, Rome smiles at Pick, warm and soft. “Of course I’d say yes.”</p>
<p>Pick hopes Rome can’t see his flush in the low light, candles aglow in their bedroom, too. “I know,” he agrees, like it was always a given.</p>
<p>Rome lets him get away with the lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. flower (pickrome)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuation of the last few!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doorbell rings and Rome groggily disentangles himself from Pick to answer it, hastily and haphazardly throwing on whatever shirt and pants he finds when it rings again.</p>
<p>He doesn’t bother peeking through the peephole, his brain still mostly asleep, but he wishes he had when Pick’s father is standing there at the door. He barely starts to <i>wai</i>.</p>
<p>Pick’s dad’s eyes alight on the ring and he reveals a flower from behind his back. “Congratulations, my son!”</p>
<p>Suddenly the flower is in his hand and he’s being pulled into an embrace. He’d never thought of Pick’s father as a hugger. It isn’t as if Pick is a hugger either. The experience is a little strange, but Rome, in his shock, returns the hug.</p>
<p>Then, Pick’s dad lets him go. “Let me see the ring. I need to make sure he didn’t cheap out on you.” He takes Rome’s hand and starts examining it. “Is he here?”</p>
<p>Rome starts to nod and then Pick’s father is shouting.</p>
<p>“Pick, son, come here,” but Pick’s dad is also stepping in, Rome barely able to shut the door before he’s dragged into the living room with him.</p>
<p>Pick emerges, panics, and starts trying to shoo his father out. “Dad, privacy--”</p>
<p>“We’re all family. Now, is this the best you could do? If you had accepted my help--”</p>
<p>Rome listens to the two of them start in and realizes he’s still clutching the flower in his hand.</p>
<p>It’s going to be a long morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. intimate (offgun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gun’s hand rests high on Off’s thigh as they sit and talk and listen and he doesn’t think anything of it.</p><p>Off doesn’t think anything of it, either, as Gun leans on him or Gun puts his hand up the back of Off’s shirt, his sleeve, touching whatever bits of skin he can find.</p><p>Off will rest his hand on the small of Gun’s back, will scratch his fingers through Gun’s hair.</p><p>Sometimes they talk to each other like no one else is in the room, even in a crowd of people.</p><p>With love, casual intimacy comes naturally over time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. cute (offgun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A liiiiittle 🌶</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cute” is a word that Gun hears every single day of his life. He’s so cute, what he’s wearing is cute, what he’s doing is cute.</p>
<p>Gun knows without a doubt that he’s cute.</p>
<p>But he knows he’s hot, too.</p>
<p>But that one he doesn’t hear quite so often, not, at least, from a certain someone. It’s only when they’re alone that Off murmurs it into his ear, pins him down the way he likes.</p>
<p>“Baby, you’re so fucking hot.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he says, and he wraps his legs around Off’s waist. “You’ve told me. Show me.”</p>
<p>And Off does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. white (seanwhite)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still in the early chapters, sorry! (But...spoilers, I guess? For like...chapter 2?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White hadn’t known a lot of things about his brother, had never met his brother’s friends.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know where he lives, that he has a roommate, that they share a bed...or even simple things, like the usual protocols or where to put his shoes. But Sean tells him, acting as if it’s all perfectly normal to explain to “Black” how to live his everyday life.</p>
<p>How is White supposed to argue when Sean kisses him?</p>
<p>Maybe… Maybe that’s normal, too.</p>
<p>It can’t be normal, can it?</p>
<p>But White is kissing Sean back like he wants it to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. date (offgunn)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OffGunn not OffGun because <i>Love From Outta Space</i>! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their second date, Gunn asks Off what had caused him to ask Gunn out. They’d been friends for so long and nothing had ever happened between them. He had always assumed that Off wasn’t interested.</p>
<p>Off doesn’t tell Gunn then. It’s only when they’re back at his place that he shows Gunn the pictures of his visitor.</p>
<p>“He looks like me,” Gunn says, looks up at Off. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>Off shrugs. “He kept trying to kiss me.”</p>
<p>“Did you let him?”</p>
<p>Off shakes his head.</p>
<p>Gunn puts his arms around Off’s neck, pulls him in. “Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. together (offgun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long have you been together?”</p>
<p>It’s the question they get asked all the time and they always find a way to rebuff it, rephrase it. Say <i>We’ve been working together for--</i> or <i>What do you mean?</i> or <i>In the series?</i></p>
<p>Today, Off looks at Gun and Gun looks straight back at him and Off says, “Two years, officially.”</p>
<p>He watches as the response catches even Gun off-guard and how Gun wants to deny it, like usual, freezing, but then he nods. “Two years, yes. But it feels like longer.”</p>
<p>A pause, the interviewer squeals. “Oh, and are you two planning to get married?”</p>
<p>“Actually…” Off stares at Gun. They’ve said this much.</p>
<p>“Do you want to ask here? Now?” the interviewer asks excitedly and Off waves his hand, dismissing the notion.</p>
<p>“No, no,” Off replies with a laugh. “Too late.”</p>
<p>Gun holds out his hand, ring catching the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. rose (khaithird)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the second Valentine’s Day that Third has been stupidly in love with his stupid best friend Khai. He’d sort of hoped he’d be over it or under Khai by now.</p>
<p>Maybe watching Khai go out with yet another random girl will convince to give up. He’s got to reach a breaking point eventually, right? He tries to forget about the fact that he has a Valentine’s Day gift for Khai because he couldn’t resist that it might feel right or that he could maybe just give Khai a gift, <i>as a friend</i>.</p>
<p>He’s staring at the table and trying very hard to not think of Khai when a red rose is thrust in front of his face and he’s forced to startle back.</p>
<p>Khai is there, handsome as ever, and grinning at him. “Be my valentine, Third?”</p>
<p>Third stares, dumbstruck, and wonders how much his heart will break today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. mine (offgun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gun thinks he’d been clear enough, but some people don’t get it no matter how clingy he acts. It’s frustrating and Gun <i>hates</i> being frustrated like this. It brings out a petulance in him, childish is fine but this lacks his preferred charms.</p>
<p>The actress is new to the company so Gun can forgive her not knowing. He’s not sure how since their pictures are plastered everywhere, but maybe she thinks it’s an imaginary couple thing, that it’s not <i>real</i>.</p>
<p>Even when Gun sticks to Off’s side as she talks to Off, she flips her hair, smiles that flirty smile, tries to touch Off’s arm.</p>
<p>Off clears his throat, taking a step back from her, a step closer to Gun.</p>
<p>“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” she says, addressing Gun, like it <i>wasn’t</i> Off that stepped away, like he’d done it only in deference to Gun.</p>
<p>“You made Papii uncomfortable,” Gun corrects.</p>
<p>Her smile freezes, awkward. “Oh? You speak for P’Off?”</p>
<p>He tells himself, again, that she just doesn’t know.</p>
<p>“Papii is mine,” Gun says.</p>
<p>Off laughs, a little nervous, but he lets Gun thread their fingers together and the actress’s face falls.</p>
<p>Sometimes you have to set things straight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. special (maetee/t-rex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maetee had never had a special someone. In fact, given his propensity for fear and dramatics, he hadn’t even tried.</p>
<p>He’d had friends, of course. And friends and classmates and professors alike would rave over his scripts.</p>
<p>So it’s not like he was particularly lonely or isolated or anything like that. </p>
<p>People liked him.</p>
<p>Once or twice he’d even got a confession of someone like-liking him, and he’d thanked the person and moved on without a second thought.</p>
<p>And then…</p>
<p>Then he’d gotten into a relationship without ever questioning it at all. It had just happened so naturally, so easily.</p>
<p>T-Rex hadn’t asked him out and he hadn’t asked T-Rex out.</p>
<p>They had been close, they had gotten closer. Holding hands, kissing, sex had all occurred organically from there.</p>
<p>A junior asks, “P’Maetee, are you taken?”</p>
<p>Maetee freezes, life scrolling by.</p>
<p>“Phi? Are you seeing someone?”</p>
<p>Maetee grins dopily. “Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. valentine (maetee/t-rex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T-Rex starts asking a lot of questions about cooking and Maitee is happy to help, to guide, but after a while, Maitee can’t help asking why T-Rex is suddenly so interested.</p>
<p>“Valentine’s Day is next week,” T-Rex tells him.</p>
<p>Maitee’s eyes light up. “Oh? Are you going to make dinner for someone?” His real question is obvious.</p>
<p>“I was thinking of it, yeah,” T-Rex says, blushing.</p>
<p>Maitee smiles. “A date? Are you sure you don’t want to focus on the other parts of the evening? I can make dinner if you’re inviting them over anyway. Like we’ve done for Teedo.”</p>
<p>T-Rex shakes his head. “I want to do it myself.”</p>
<p>“Have you already asked Watee if it’s okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m actually cooking for someone in the house,” T-Rex says.</p>
<p>Maitee blinks, stunned. He doesn’t ask who, doesn’t get the chance, but the way T-Rex looks at Maetee tells him anyway.</p>
<p>When, the day before Valentine’s Day, Maetee starts asking about how to cook, Maitee helps him make a dessert instead.</p>
<p>Maitee tries to give them privacy, really, but he and the other Tees can’t help checking in.</p>
<p>And maybe, as dinner ends and dessert becomes <i>dessert</i>, they realize they shouldn’t have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. red (pickrome)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🌶!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The handprint on Rome’s ass is red compared to the rest of his skin.</p>
<p>“P’Pick,” Rome whines.</p>
<p>Pick shows no mercy as he lands another smack, watching the flesh bounce and color.</p>
<p>Rome squirms and Pick can feel how hard Rome is against his thigh.</p>
<p>“I always knew nong liked when I was mean to him,” Pick says. He caresses Rome’s ass gently...then strikes again.</p>
<p>Only one more before Pick can’t handle it anymore, bending Rome over the kitchen table, murmuring secrets in his ear, punishing him in other ways.</p>
<p>Not that Rome seems to mind.</p>
<p>Not at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. dinner (offgun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tay knocks on the door to Off’s place, Arm beside him. He’d just come from work, and he and Arm had been texting the group thread about possible dinner plans. Off hadn’t replied but given his proximity to Arm, they’d decided to drop by anyway.</p><p>It takes a moment for Off to answer the door and, when he does, he looks more than a little disheveled--hair sticking up and clothes wrinkled and hanging somewhat crooked.</p><p>“Oh,” Tay says, reacting to Off’s appearance quite obviously with the way he looks him up and down. “Were you asleep, Peng? We were going to ask you to eat.”</p><p>Off opens and closes his mouth. “You could say I was sleeping. You could also say I just ate.”</p><p>Tay is confused, but then Arm grabs him by the shoulder. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“What?” Tay asks, still lost.</p><p>Arm leans in to whisper, “Nong is over.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. aphrodisiac (khaithird)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sequel to the "rose" drabble!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third had been certain that Khai was being facetious, but the rose and the question are followed by an invitation to dinner.</p><p>“Don’t you want to take one of your girls?” Third had asked, trying very hard to tamp down any hope from rising, like it does every time Khai is single.</p><p>Khai had shaken his head. “No. I asked you, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Out of convenience,” Third had asserted, shaken anyway.</p><p>Khai had the audacity to roll his eyes then. “Come on, Ai’Third. Say yes. Na? Na, na, na? It’s my treat.”</p><p>Somehow, Third had been dragged to an expensive restaurant on Valentine’s Day with his long-time crush who happened to be his asshole of a best friend Khai.</p><p>Khai orders before Third has the wherewithal to speak, but then the dishes start arriving and Third begins to notice something of a theme.</p><p>“Eat,” Khai urges, shoveling food onto Third’s plate.</p><p>“Ai’Khai,” Third starts, feeling some kind of way. “These are all aphrodisiacs.”</p><p>Khai glances over the food, but it’s Third he looks at with hunger. “I guess.”</p><p>“Khai…”</p><p>Khai hums, locking eyes with Third. “If you don’t want to eat here, we could always eat at my place.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. jewelry (pickrome)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A continuation of the other PickRome proposal/engagement drabbles!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pao goes to pounce on Rome as usual when he comes into work, and Rome’s hands come up to push at his, to wriggle his way out of Pao’s embrace, giggling the whole time.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Pao grabs Rome’s hand. “What’s this? Good!” And Good is rushing over, too.</p>
<p>Rome half-heartedly tries to pull his hand from Pao’s grip, but he’s not really embarrassed, not of this.</p>
<p>“Nong, is that an engagement ring?” Good gushes.</p>
<p>Rome nods, blushing. “P’Pick proposed.”</p>
<p>“Finally!” Good says, and he really means it.</p>
<p>“If he hadn’t popped the question soon, one of us would’ve had to do it,” Pao says, pulling Rome into another hug.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Good swats at Pao. “He’s engaged! How might his precious <i>P’Pick</i> feel about this?”</p>
<p>“Not very good,” a voice interrupts from behind them.</p>
<p>Rome is tugged away from Pao and Good by Pick. “I wasn’t--” he starts.</p>
<p>Pick sighs. “I know.” He tugs at Rome’s sleeve, fixing it. “You left your wallet in the car.” He pulls the wallet from his pocket and hands it over.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Rome says, ducking his head.</p>
<p>“Congratulations!” Pao and Good burst in.</p>
<p>Pick nods in acknowledgement, lingers for a moment, then lets Rome go. “See you at home.”</p>
<p>“See you at home, P’Pick,” Rome says, and, with a rush of confidence, tugs Pick down to press a kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>Pick freezes and Rome thinks maybe he’s taken it farther than Pick is okay with, in front of others. Instead, Pick says, “Oh, and my coworkers want to meet you, too.” He smiles suspiciously and Rome frets. “Especially after P’Jay found out my faen was prettier than she is…”</p>
<p>Pick walks away, leaving Rome to bask in the glow of his own embarrassment.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Good asks.</p>
<p>Rome just shakes his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. chocolate (maetee/t-rex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sequel/companion to the "valentine" drabble. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maitee had helped Maetee with the chocolate mousse.</p>
<p>...That Maetee now feeds to T-Rex spoonful by spoonful.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t you have helped with something else?” Teedo complains.</p>
<p>“Can we stop watching my brother’s date?” Watee rebuts.</p>
<p>Teedet shakes his head. “It’s fucking weird. Don’t you wanna know?”</p>
<p>Maitee turns to him. “Why do you?”</p>
<p>“I share a room with them. What do they do when I’m not there?”<br/>“Hold hands?” Teedo suggests.</p>
<p>Finished feeding T-Rex, Maetee leans into T-Rex’s space.</p>
<p>Maitee clears his throat and looks away, starts waving the other Tees away. “I think they do more than hold hands.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. want (seanwhite)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers for chapters 6/7 of <i>Not Me</i>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Sean is on top of him, White pretends he doesn’t know what Sean wants.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know.</p>
<p>Really.</p>
<p>Sean keeps saying that there aren’t any others, that even if he talks to someone, he can only have one wife. That he’s going to…</p>
<p>But Sean doesn’t mean it, of course. Sean is just messing around. Maybe Sean’s even testing him, trying to see whether he’s really Black or not. If he’s really Sean’s friend or not.</p>
<p>If they aren’t friends, then what?</p>
<p>White can’t say it, but in the back of his mind, he sees all the possibilities.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. love (offgun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gun says “I love you” easily and often. He gives his love easily, feels love easily. The first time he says it to Off, Off doesn’t know what to do, feels flustered inside but only shows anger on the outside.</p><p>It doesn’t take too long to observe, to understand that it’s just the way Gun is. And when Gun says it more and more, Off eventually can say it back--<i>platonically</i>, of course. It’s not like...like it could ever be anything else. But after a while, he can accept that he does love Gun, as a friend, a coworker, a shipping partner.</p><p>After a while, however, Off realizes that Gun says it to him more than he says it to anyone else, shows his love to Off in so many ways that Off is overwhelmed by it. He tries to distance himself, but it hurts. It hurts him, but it hurts Gun even more, to the point where Gun tries to protect himself, to do the same.</p><p>It’s at the point of losing him, that Off realizes his mistake.</p><p>He wasn’t lying when he said he loved Gun, too.</p><p>He was just wrong about the extent.</p><p>Off <i>loves</i> Gun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last one! I hope everyone is well and thanks so much to those that have been reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the March theme is reeeeeally silly, but if anyone wants the list anyway: <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/584447161610141696/815778683528019969/Screen_Shot_2021-02-28_at_6.53.08_PM.png">March Prompts</a> ✌️💚</p><p>If you're doing these, let me know! I love seeing what people do with the words. :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>